The heart of worlds
by Alchemy student
Summary: Will awakens to find herself in the home of Equestria's newest princess and far away from her friends. But, why does she have memories of being a human, she was always a pony...wasn't she? And where are her friends? Join Will and the mane 6 as they go off in search of the heart of worlds, and to bring the Heart of Kandakar home.


**What does it mean to be separated? What does it mean to be lost? I believe that separation is an illusion, like loneliness. As long as the bonds we share are there, we will never be alone. We are bonded together by the harmony of our world, by the heart of those who have touched us, and by the hearts of good friends.**

-Queen Elyon the 1st from the legend of the 5

_Twilight found herself stuck in an empty void of blackness, surrounded by four lights each one a different color; red, green,blue, and white._

_"Protect!" Called a voice._

_"Protect," the alicorn asked, looking left and right, "Protect who? What?"_

_"Protect," the voice said, becoming a bright light in the distance, while the four lights began to dissipate, "Please princess protect..."_

_"Protect who?" Twilight asked, running towards the bright pink light._

_"Protect the heart, please Princess Twilight, protect the heart!" Pleaded the voice pleaded._

_"The heart?" Asked Twilight, arching an eyebrow, "What heart? Do you mean the crystal heart? A heart of the pony? How do you know who I am?"_

_"Protect her, she can't save them without you," the voice faded._

_"__Who? What are you? How do you know who I am?"Asked Twilight, as a pair of dark yellow eyes appeared._

_"Do not worry, Princess," the voice behind the eyes chuckled, the yellow eyes becoming slitted and dragon like. "I'll keep the heart safe, for a while."_

_"What?" Asked Twilight before becoming enveloped in fire._

* * *

Twilight let out a gasp of shock as she was rudely awakened from her quickly looked around to see if her awakening had woken up her little dragon assistant, Spike. She smiled as she noticed that the small bed was empty, meaning that the little drake must be getting breakfast ready. Getting out of the bed, she used her magic to comb her mane out of its frazzled state and walked to a small diary that she had placed next to her bed.

"Dream journal entry #5," she began, the book immediately beginning to write itself as she spoke.

"For the past five days, I have been having weird dreams, dreams of ponies enveloped by magic," as she continued, Twilight went to the mirror to fix herself up.

"The first dream was of a brown maned pegasus surrounded by water, not drowning. It was almost as if she was living in it. At first, I had chalked it up to Pinkie's 'extra sugar bomb triple chocolate cider shake explosion of energy' that I had tried the night before.

"Twilight let out a small chuckle as she shook her head, "never again. But then came the second night, where I saw a unicorn surrounded by fire, not getting burned. This was followed by a third dream where I saw an unicorn surrounded by trees, making them grow as if she was an Earth pony. That was when I talked with Rarity about the dreams and she suggested that I put them down in this journal. This leads me to dream four where I saw an Earth pony flying in the air, as if she was a pegasus."

Putting down her brush, the alicorn walked back to the dream journal and looked at it, "But this new dream, is interesting. All of the other dreams were silent, like I was watching an event from a mirror, with the exception of this one. This one came with a plea and then was followed by a dragon. What could all of this mean? What was the dragon, and what did that voice mean by, 'protect the heart?'"

Twilight was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, "Who is that?" She questioned, teleporting down to the ground level of her library and opened the door.

When she did, she was shocked to see a light blue pegasus with a red mane standing in the front of her door.

"H-help," the mare said as she fainted in the doorframe.

"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, alarmed, "Spike get the bed ready and then run to the hospital and get nurse Redheart."

"Sure, Twilight, but why?" Spike let his voice carry from upstairs while he cleared the bed. Twilight, wrapping the limp form of the mare in her magic, carried her up to the bed. "Whoa!, What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she just came to the door and fainted," Twilight said as she lowered the mare to the bed, and covered her.

As Twilight began to cover the fallen mare, Spike noticed the cutie mark, "Whoa, check out the weird cutie mark. What do you think it means?" Spike asked.

"I don't really know, Spike," Twilight said, looking at the two pink balls of energy, circling each other on her flank.

"Its a mystery."

**The Heart of worlds**

**Chapter 1: Journey of the Heart**

_"I can't believe I finally made it, the end of high school," a smile came to the young woman's face as she walked in her graduation outfit. "No more school, soon to be going to college and..._

_She stopped herself as she walked outside the grounds,"far away from everyone I care about."_

_"Hey there babe," a voice came from behind her, giving her a hug._

_"Matt!" She exclaimed happily, giving her boyfriend a hug and kissing him._

_"Graduation day, looking forward to it?" Asked Matt._

_"Except for the fact that my best friends might be separating, yeah," the young girl said, dejectedly._

_"I see," Matt said a little down, looking at his depressed lady._

_Smiling a little, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, "Hey, I think I might know what make you feel better."_

_"What Matt?" She asked, but before she could get an answer she heard a scream and a battle cry, "THAT SOUNDED LIKE IRMA! I got to go!" She said as she ran off into a blaze of light._

"MATT! IRMA!" Yelled the red headed mare as she sat up, covered in a cold sweat.

"Calm down, you're safe," said a pink mane mare as she placed her hooves onto the blue pegasus, trying to calm her down.

Panting, she looked down at her hooves, almost as if she was looking at them for the first time, "W-where am I?" She asked, trying to figure out her body.

"You're in princess Twilight Sparkle's library. I came here to make sure that you are all right," the nurse said as she removed the stethoscope from the mare's body.

"Well, she seems to be all right. No major wounds, illnesses, or anything like that, she just seemed to be exhausted."

"Thanks for coming, Redheart," Twilight said as she walked to the bedside of the redhead.

"You're welcome, miss Sparkle," the nurse pony said as she walked out of the loft and down the stairs.

Turning her head away from the vacating nurse, Twilight looked at the sitting mare, "So, what is your name miss?"

"My name is Will Vandom, and I'm sorry for intruding in on you like this," Will said, looking to the princess.

"I don't even know how I got here to be honest. All I can remember is that me and my friends were-AHHHH!" Will screamed, holding her head as memories flodded her mind, switching between her with her friends as a bunch of hairless apes, to her with her friends as ponies.

Twilight quickly placed a hoof onto Will's shoulder and looked at her with concern, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Will said, looking up with a smile, "I guess I'm just getting a headache from being hungry."

_"Oh, don't tell her that, now she will begin to think of so many ways to help you fix that problem, and give you steps on what causes a headache," a voice on the wall complained._

As Will got off the bed, she turned around to look for the voice, only to see a clock, "What?"

"I said, let's head to Sugar Cube Corner to get you something to eat," Twilight said, heading to the stairs, "and then we can talk about what happened to you and your friends and how we can find them again."

"Uh, sure," Will said, following Twilight.

_"Oh sure," a frazzled british voice said from the kitchen, "go to the pink mainac instead of your fridge_!"

Will quickly turned her head to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the sound. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore it and follow the alicorn.

* * *

Once the two mares made their way to the shop, a bubbly pink pony hopped right up to the two, "HEY TWILIGHT!" Turning her head, she looked at Will with a big smile, "Oh my gosh! A new pony! Hi there, my name is Pinkie Pie, and welcome to Ponyville! Since you're new here, I'll go and grab you a fresh muffin straight out of the oven!"

_"She really shouldn't! In my opinion, I think the cupcakes I helped made were better today_," A voice called out from the kitchen.

"I think I'll have the cupcakes instead," said Will.

"Are you sure? The muffins are really good!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yeah, your..." Will fumbled for a moment on her words as she looked into the bakery kitchen and saw only a stove, "STOVE?!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow, "The stove just talked to you?"

"Well, sort of, kind of, yeah...I mean when Pinkie Pie offered the muffin to me, the stove told me that the cupcakes were better," Will said, looking at the stove confused.

"Oh, sometimes I think I can hear the Cakes talking to me, but then that is just me being really hungry!" Pinkie said with glee as she brought back a cupcake and gave it to Will.

"You can talk to technology?" Twilight asked, unsure if this mare was telling the truth or not.

"I guess so," Will said looking down at the cupcake, "I...don't know. This is all too weird-AHHH!" Will screamed as she hunched over, holding her head in her hooves.

"Another headache?" Twilight asked, reaching over to the mare in concern.

"Yeah, I-" Will began to sway back and forth as she felt the pain subside, while a blue portal began open next to her.

"What?" Was all Twilight had time to asked as a firebolt spell came from the blue portalt, striking her in the side, and sending her flying.

"Twilight!" Screamed Pinkie as she was lifted up by a magical aura and thrown against the wall.

As Twilight slowly got up from the blast, she got a good look at the attacker, "S-Sunset?"

"Hello, Sparkle," the two toned mare said, a symbol of a black V gloing brightly on her forehead.

"I thought I come home and take something from you. Namely, everything." Turning her head over her shoulder, she looked at the prone Pinkie.

Looking up from the table, Will's eyes began to crackle with electricity. As she raised her hooves in front of her, she could feel the air crackle around her, "NO! Get...AWAY!" Screaming, she let out a torrent of electricity as a pendant appeared around her neck. As the ligthing struck the yellow unicorn, hitting her hard enough to knock her out but not to kill her, the pendant glowed a bright pink and sealed the portal.

"Will, that was..."Twilight said, looking shocked as she got to her hooves.

Will just stood there, looking at the pendant and her hooves. Looking back at Twilight, her eyes looked on in fear, "What am I?"


End file.
